The Rise Of ForestClan
This is a story written by User:Silverheart456. Prologue Weak sunlight peered over the horizon, just enough to turn the purple sky to a bright rose. A ginger tabby she-cat paced impatiently infront of a dumpster, her tail lashing in agitation. A black tom walked up to her nervously, for he had known the depths of her anger all to well. He sat down a couple fox-lengths infront of her, pawing the ground nervously. The ginger stoped her pacing for a minute to look him over for a second. "Any news?" She asked, the faintest hint of worry threading through her usually gruff voice. The tom met her amber gaze for a heartbeat and shook his head. "No, Brick. No one has come back with anything yet. The scouts can't even hear the battle yowls anymore. It's quiet." He paused and shuddered. "Too quiet, if you ask me." Brick closed her eyes breifly, thousands of possibilities racing through her head. Her mate was out there. Her leader was out there. She was worried. Afraid, even. But she wasn't about to show her fear infront of this cat. No, she had worked far to long and hard to show fear. The ginger opened her eyes and nodded to the tom. "Go talk to the scouts, Shadow." She ordered, willing her voice to stay steady. "Tell them to go scout ahead. Round up the Clan. We've waited long enough." The tom looked releived to recieve his orders. With a quick bow, he hurried off in the direction of the sentries. Brick paced another circle and sat down, hanging her head.'' Why haven't they come back yet?'' She wondered, wrapping her tail around her paws. After a moment she felt a pelt brush hers. She glanced up to see her brother, Apollo, sitting next to her, his green eyes soft with concern for her. "Your worried." He said. Brick gowled and turned away from him. "I am not." She retorted, the her fur bristling along her spine. Apollo just snorted. "I know you too well, sis." He meowed. "What's wrong?" Brick opened her jaws, about to fire a retort, but sighed. "They're not back yet." She growled. "They should be back." Apollo didn't look surprised, as if he'd suspected that was it all along. "I understand." He said. "You are worried for Bone." Brick let out a hiss of frustration, half because she was annoyed at her brother, and half because she couldn't hide it. Apollo let out a mrow ''of laughter. "It's alright to be worried." He said, serious again. "I'm ''not worried." She insisted. "I'm...concerned." Apollo let out a purr. "You love him, Brick." He teased, flicking his white tipped tail over her ear. Brick turned away, ficking her tail in annoyance. Apollo stood up and stretched. "You've got to trust Scourge, Brick." He meowed through a yawn. "He said he would win, and he will. Has Scourge ever lied before?" "No." Brick muttered. "Than I suggest you stop worrying or somecat will notice." Brick opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shadow scurring up to her. "The scouts just came back." He said, his eyes wide with worry. "They said there's something you need to see." Brick felt a claw of terror peirce her heart. She nodded. "Is the clan ready?" Shadow nodded. "They're waiting for us by the south gate." Brick returned the nod. "Then let's go." She meowed and took off, Apollo and Shadow at her heels. When they arrived, the cats were chatting anxiously in hushed voices. Apollo and Shadow took their places among them, well she lept up on a twoleg trash bin and let out a yowl, scilencing all the cats in the clearing. They looked up at her with expecting eyes. Brick took a deep breath and began. "I just got word from the scouts that the battle is over." Her meow rang out and echoed across the clearing. "They said there is something that we must see, and by the way they said it, I don't think it's very good. I have no idea what we will discover, but we must remain strong! We will not show fear! We are BloodClan!" "BloodClan! BloodClan! BloodClan!" The word rang out across the cats like a chant. "We march!" Brick yowled and jumped down, her cats following her. Shadow walked at her side, since he knew where the battle took place. The moment they started walking, Brick knew she wouldn't like what they found when they got there. She never expected it to be this bad. Blood and the lifeless bodies of cats littered the clearing, and the smell of fear and angry cats hung like a cloud of fog in the air. The she-cat paused at the edge of the hill, looking down with utter shock filling her gaze. After a moment, she waved her tail and led her cats into the clearing, pawstep by slow pawstep. When they reached the bottom, the cats started to fan out, looking for their mates or siblings who had been set out to fight. Brick did as well, checking each dead cat for one tom in piticular, and she suddenly froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. There, laying in the center of the clearing, was Bone. He looked like a huge black and white lump of bloody fur. His pelt was torn apart in many different places, and fresh blood still leaked from some of the fresher wounds. His green eyes were still open, glaring defiance at the cat who had struck him down. At last she was able to move again and she slowly walked over to him. She sat down next to his body, eyeing it as an overwhelming sense of greif slammed down on her. It felt as if her whole world had been crushed. She let out a cry of greif and collapsed next to him, pushing her nose into his bloodsoaked fur. A shrill wail of another cat reached her ears. "Scourge! Scourge is dead!" Brick whipped up her head, looking around as she spotted the speaker. A tortiseshell tom who was sitting beside a small black shape. Brick rushed over and shoved the tom aside. And apon faurther examination she realized it was true. The cat before her was Scourge. At firsh she didn't know how to react. She waited for a sense of overwhelming greif, like she had felt with Bone, but it didn't come. Nothing. Not even the slightest twinge. And this is what surprised her. She turned to her cats slowly, and saw them lookingat eachother with shocked faces. The greif would come later, Brick thought. Now there was only shock. "It's true." She confirmed. "Scourge is dead." "What will we do now!?" The same tortiseshell from before spoke up. Brick tought about it for a minute, and an idea slid into her head. A great idea. She looked up, meeting the tom's gaze. "We're going to leave." She meowed. "We're going to leave and start over. Somewhere else. Somewhere better." One or two yowls of agreement came from the crowd, and Brick continued, feeling strength flow into her limbs. "Yes! We will move on, move past this battle! We will grow strong! We'll become a new clan!" She felt a surge of excitment. "We are no longer BloodClan! We are now..." She paused, thinking. She got an idea. "ForestClan!" She finished proudly. A roar of agreement came up from the cats.